Trzy dni temu
by Mala Miss
Summary: Severus Snape musi pożegnać się z miłością swojego życia, na zawsze. Tekst smutny, konieczna nastrojowa muzyka w tle


- Severusie, to koniec. Idź się pożegnać – Dumbledore dotknął ramienia mężczyzny, wytrącając go tym samym z zadumy. Snape podniósł głowę, którą opierał na książce i spojrzał na swojego przełożonego. To co wyczytał w jego oczach, skłoniło go, aby skinąć głową.

Dyrektor odszedł, zostawiając Severusa samego. Otaczały go w ogromnej ilości książki, walające się po podłodze. Jedne były otwarte, inne zamknięte, ale wszystkie jednakowo porzucone.

W końcu zmusił się, aby wstać. Czuł się źle we własnym ciele, nie mógł zapanować nad kończynami i co gorsza, emocjami. Od trzech dni, przygotowywał się na tę chwilę. Zastanawiał się, co jej powie, jak się pożegna. Od trzech dni nie wychodził z biblioteki, nie jadł, nie pił. Skoro ona nie była w stanie, on też nie musi.

Szedł przez opustoszałe korytarze Hogwartu, przypominając sobie zdarzenia, które miały tu miejsce, trzy dni temu. Widział, oczami wyobraźni, jak dzielnie walczyła. Jak pewnie stawiała stopy, jak bez wahania rzucała zaklęcia, czasami śmiertelne. Pomimo tego, że z pewnością zakończyła wiele istnień, nie była morderczynią. Nie była potworem.

Severus zatrzymał się i oparł o kamienną ścianę. Zamknął oczy i próbował choć na chwilę wyzbyć się emocji, oczyścić umysł. Na próżno. Dlaczego akurat ona? Nie była niczemu winna, przecież tylko się broniła, walczyła w imię przyjaciół. Chciała pomóc. Była taka dobra i ciepła. Był pewien, że w każdym znalazłaby choćby iskierkę dobroci, jeżeli tylko ta osoba by na to pozwoliła. On sam pozwolił i przepadł.

Długo się opierał, walczył, jednak od samego początku był skazany na nie powodzenie. Dumbledore proponując jej współpracę, wiedział co robi, zaplanował wszystko. Ona zgodziła się na pomoc staremu, zgorzkniałemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Nie wiedział, co nią wtedy kierowało. Współczucie? Litość? Tak czy inaczej spędzała całe dnie w lochach, tylko w jego towarzystwie. Powoli uczyli się siebie nawzajem. Coraz bardziej się do niego zbliżała, a on jej na to pozwalał. Nie miał wyboru, bo nie potrafił się jej oprzeć.

Uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Ona nie mogła umrzeć. Mieli za mało czasu, aby się sobą nacieszyć. Czymże jest wszakże półtora roku podczas wojny? Niczym.

- Rusz dupę, Severusie, ona na ciebie czeka.

Draco Malfoy stał kilka metrów dalej i prawdopodobnie widział wszystkie emocje, jakie nim targały. Powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka. Jego również poruszyła jej sytuacja. Od jakiegoś czasu byli przyjaciółmi. Tak, Draco był kolejną osobą, uratowaną przez nią.

Snape ponownie kiwnął głową i ruszył za Malfoy'em. Noga za nogą. Starał się oddychać, uspokoić. Już po chwili był dawnym Mistrzem Eliksirów, kontrolującym swoje emocje. Dokładnie takim, za nim ją poznał.

- Jesteśmy – Draco pchnął drzwi od Skrzydła Szpitalnego i cicho się wycofał.

Severus zajrzał do środka, czując, że nie może oddychać. Wszystkie emocje znowu powróciły, niemal zbijając go z nóg. Widział ją, leżącą na plecach, targaną spazmami bólu. Przełknął ślinę i zacisnął pięści. Nie mógł uciec, nie był tchórzem.

Powoli podszedł do łóżka. Stan w jakim się znajdowała, przeraził go bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Była blada niczym śmierć. Miała fioletowe sińce pod oczami i zapadnięte policzki. Jednak, wyczuwając jego obecność, otworzyła oczy i jakby to było w ogóle możliwe, uśmiechnęła się.

- A więc to koniec – wyszeptała tak cicho, że sens wypowiedzianego zdania, Severus odgadł tylko dzięki umiejętności czytania z ruchu warg.

- Nie wiem z czego tu się cieszyć – powiedział, siadając obok niej na łóżku. Znowu się uśmiechnęła, a potem stłumiła syknięcie z bólu. Każdy ruch zbliżał ją do końca. – Nie udawaj. Pozwól sobie na emocje, a zaopiekuję się tobą, tak jak ty to robiłaś ze mną.

Severus odgarnął jej włosy, przyklejone do spoconej twarzy. Była lodowata. Naprawdę mieli mało czasu. Nagle, zaczęła się trząść, niczym przy ataku padaczki. Oczy znowu miała zamknięte, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

- Hermiono – wyszeptał, gdy atak ustał. Pochylił się nad nią, przykładając czoło do jej czoła. Pomimo tego, że była tak bardzo blisko, jej oddech był niemal niewyczuwalny. Ścisnął jej rękę – To nie powinnaś być ty.

- Zajmij się… Harrym i Ronem – odezwała się ponownie, jeszcze ciszej, niż przed chwilą. Severus zamarł, aby nie uronić ani jednego słowa. – Żyj, jakbym była… u twojego… boku. Tak, aby kiedyś… wszystko mi opowiedzieć.

- Hermiono, nie mów tak. Wyjdziesz z tego – skłamał, rozpaczliwie nią potrząsając. Ponownie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Miała takie piękne, duże oczy. Tyle razy spoglądały na niego z uczuciem, dokładnie takim samym jak w tej chwili, że nie możliwe było to, aby zaraz miały zniknąć, tym razem na zawsze.

- Kocham cię, Severusie Snape – odezwała się ponownie, nieco mocniejszym tonem. Albo tylko mu się wydawało.

- Kocham cię, Hermiono Granger – odrzekł zdławionym głosem, po czym pocałował ją, przelewając w ten pocałunek, wszystkie uczucia, jakie nim w tej chwili targały. Złość i niemoc, jaka go ogarnęła, była niemal na równi z niezrozumieniem, smutkiem i miłością do niej.

A potem wszystko ustało. Jej usta znieruchomiały, a dłoń, która trzymała jego rękę, rozluźniła się. Zasnęła i już nigdy nie miała się obudzić. Zostawiła go samego, w świecie, za którego wspólnie walczyli.

- Przysięgam, że kiedyś znowu będziemy razem – powiedział, jakby bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Puścił jej rękę i wstał z łóżka. Ruszył do wyjścia i zatrzymał się dopiero, przy drzwiach. – Do zobaczenia, Granger.

2


End file.
